uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Instar emergence (mp3 and hidden poem)
2014 http://piratepad.net/hwffrkCznO 2013 Link to file (only mp3, look for whole disk image in: dropbox link): *https://github.com/rtkd/iddqd/tree/master/2013/02 *https://infotomb.com/axn7i *backup: https://anonfiles.com/file/b4a0a572aa4e307facb9e75e37a364b5 Hiddnen poem: http://prntscr.com/olxem http://prntscr.com/olxmr https://pastee.org/ujpxy hidden poem in ID tag of mp3 file Parable 1,595,277,641 Like the instar, tunneling to the surface\n We must shed our own circumferences;\n Find the divinity within and emerge. Cicada 3301 Song: The Instar Emergence (761) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YA1fONCH-CY Spectograpms of mp3 http://www.anony.ws/i/2013/01/09/y7Avz.png http://www.anony.ws/i/2013/01/09/x3Tr1.png http://www.anony.ws/i/2013/01/09/XrucW.png http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytVxSBM2OEQ ID tag: 761.mp3 Title: The Instar Emergence Artist: 3301 Extra metadata: http://prntscr.com/olycw The Instar Emergence 2:47 https://pastee.org/ujpxy mp3 file https://anonfiles.com/file/b4a0a572aa4e307facb9e75e37a364b5 Observations: 1595 277641 = 1031 x 1229 x 1259 If you count (add) each word from the poem (using onion console tellnet or Gamatria Primus table) you get 1595 277641 No significant parable numbered 1595 277641 or 1031 or 1229 or 1259 was found in literature The length of the clip, 2:47 (2 minutes, 47 seconds), if converted to all seconds equals 167 seconds. 167 is prime and is the emirp of the mp3 file (761.mp3) and the Gematria value of, "The Instar Emergence". Meaning of Parable 1,595,277,641 Counting title "The Instar Emergence" we get 761 (emirp). Name of the file is 761.mp3 Parable 1,595,277,641 Like the instar, tunneling to the surface\n We must shed our own circumferences;\n Find the divinity within and emerge. Adding Gematria Primus values of letters in each line togather (without first line and wihtout \n) and then mutiplying summs of all three lines produces parable number. Line 1 184+72+280+339+66+72+246 = 1259 Line 2 86+186+232+21+55+451 = 1031 Line 3 151+72+363+115+215+300 = 1229 1259*1031*1226 = 1,595,277,641 Count for "divinity" is wrong. IT counts as 373 but according to V=U rule it should be 373. Observation: Gematria doesn't have a letter V in it. This is the only letter in the message without a value (the only other letter not defined in the Gematria is Q). If we take the latin convention that V = U we get that 'divinity' = 376 => Line 3 = 1229. *Python script *(Not working anymore) Soulseekah online gematria Primus http://codeseekah.com/cicada/count.html *For calculating gematria sums of words you can try Nessun0 bot on IRC/Freenode channel #cicada by using command -count word (-help shows other available commands) 'Cosmo's analysis (studying music technology)' The reversed music at the end is not in the same key as the rest of the song, the song was one guitar recorded by two microphones, the drums at the end are only one bass drum heavily edited. It has almost a drone bass note. What gets to me most about the song is this. It's a bad recording. As in it's been very badly recorded with what sounds like piss-poo equipment even for a bedroom set up. But it's very specifically edited. I've been exploring that idea as best I can. I'm going to try a couple more things out with it, see if i can't create an image out of it. But don't get bogged down on it, these guys are moving forwards, keep up with them, I highly doubt the mp3 is going to get any more useful than it's already been http://pastebin.com/CneUy8J4 these are all cosmos posts from 7th http://pastebin.com/XQ9rJSad full log if some posts look out of context Boney M (speculative claims) Somebody suggested in chat that 761.mp3 song was inspired by Boney M - Ma Baker 1976 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2E5sxuSRg6A and even that is might have some connection to Freemasonry (no proof given so far) Other Information I have isolated the 15Khz range and dropped it's pitch so we can here it. currently it sounds like cicadas when this is done https://anonfiles.com/file/c208d8fb6831b4cc858561da5e1aeceb http://vocaroo.com/i/s1PnehBMGkmj